


invitation

by trauma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trauma/pseuds/trauma
Summary: They’re going their separate ways to their respectful vans when Seungkwan gets the text.kwon soonyoungi want ur dickOkay.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> this is not my idea i saw this in a tweet but to basically explain the linked image:
> 
> character a: i want ur d*ck  
> character b: Can we talk abt my day

They’re going their separate ways to their respectful vans when Seungkwan gets the text.

**kwon soonyoung**

i want ur dick

Okay.

He can’t quite hold back his sigh when he clicks his phone off, resting it on his lap for a moment. Next to him, Seokmin shoots him a look, but Seungkwan simply shakes his head, assuring him it’s fine, he’s just a bit tired from today’s schedule.

His phone buzzes again. Seungkwan takes his sweet time buckling up.

Soonyoung can wait a moment.

It’s not until the van is in motion, following the rest of the staff vehicles, that Seungkwan picks his phone back up. The text stares at him from below the newest notification that lets him know that dinner will be takeout.

**me**

Did you not learn from that presentation on privacy?

Also

Are you not gonna ask about my day? Not even a “how are you?”

**kwon soonyoung**

ok

hey

how are you

**me**

I’m fine

**kwon soonyoung**

cool

me too

i want ur dick

“Ah, this hyung…” Seungkwan rubs at his face, knows he’s probably smearing the makeup he missed. “Seriously.”

Seokmin clears his throat, shifting in his seat. He seems to reconsider, biting his tongue on any playful remarks, but ends up asking in a soft voice, “Seungkwan-ah, are you…?”

“Receiving unwarranted texts from my bandmate?” Seungkwan has half a mind to tell Seokmin to mind his business. “Yes.”

Blink. “...okay.”

The conversation ends there.

He’ll have to apologize later. He’s exhausted — aren’t they all? — and after practicing this morning with a packed schedule on top of that, he’s feeling a bit sore and it’s making him agitated. That’s no excuse to be a bad dongsaeng, but he can’t bring himself to say sorry right now.

**me**

:/

We’re not doing anything weird today

**kwon soonyoung**

you’re so vanilla!!

so my room? ;)

i can ask nonnie to peace out for a bit~

Seungkwan looks out the tinted window of the van, and immediately regrets it when he locks eyes with Soonyoung, who’s watching him from the backseat in the van over in the next lane. Mouth twitching into a mischievous grin, Soonyoung takes one look behind him before he brings his hand up in a V, sticking his tongue out between his two fingers obscenely.

He immediately looks away. The group chat has agreed on which takeout place they’ll order from.

His phone buzzes again.

**kwon soonyoung**

save room for dessert ❤️

Jesus.

Soonyoung is out of control. Meanwhile, Seungkwan’s still trying to figure out what got his hyung so horny that he had to send a text as soon as they parted ways.

**me**

We didn’t order dessert lol

He’s playing dumb on purpose, trying to take back some of the control before the conversation spirals too far. It’s not much, but he needs to stay somewhat level-headed until he’s behind closed doors. Even so, Seungkwan lets out a slow, calming breath, drumming his fingers along his thigh.

He can feel Jeonghan’s eyes on him through the rearview mirror.

**kwon soonyoung**

hyung has a special treat for you, kwannie

His distress must be visible from afar, as Soonyoung sends him one last text.

**kwon soonyoung**

🐯

He doesn’t have it in him to complain about the nickname.

The rest of the drive back to the dorms is silent aside from the faint music coming from Seokmin’s earbuds. The rest of the vocal team have dozed off, leaving Seungkwan to have his miniature crisis on his side of the van.

Seungkwan doesn’t dare look out the window again. 

It’s dark by the time they make it home. The group files out of their vans and make their way towards the entrance of their dorm, dragging a couple sleepy stragglers in tow. It’s not a coincidence that Seungkwan is on the other side of the elevator from Soonyoung; his hyung is not above public displays of affection.

The ride up to their floor is relatively hush, what with everyone being tired and hungry after a long day. There’s some low volume chatter amongst a few members, including a drowsy Chan asking Minghao and Junhui about his Chinese during one of their interviews. Seungkwan doesn’t pay much attention to it, too focused on everything _but_ Soonyoung.

He’s ushered out with a hand on his back and a soft “Kwan-ah?” from Seungcheol, who stayed behind to do a headcount with their manager. Seungkwan mutters an apology, looking up to see Soonyoung looking over his shoulder amongst the rest of the members heading to their dorm room. “Take it easy,” Seungcheol tells him, giving him an assuring pat on the back. “We’ve got tomorrow off; I better not see you moving around,” he says, offering a teasing smile.

Seungkwan chuckles softly, nodding. “Yes, hyung.” He doesn’t know how to tell him that Soonyoung will no doubt make sure of that.

“And don’t be too loud tonight. Think of your hyungs.”

“Yes, hyu— _what_.”

Quirking a brow, Seungcheol gives a laugh of his own, typing in the code for the sixth floor dorm room. “Word travels fast,” he explains, and that’s all Seungkwan needs to know.

Seriously.

“...right.” Flustered, Seungkwan excuses himself to the stairs, brushing past Soonyoung, who looks way too proud of himself for someone who probably hadn’t stopped talking about what he planned on doing tonight to his bandmate… to their bandmates.

Ugh.

He takes his time in the bathroom, washing off the rest of his makeup. The steam of the shower feels good on his sore muscles, but his aching body doesn’t let him stand in there for too long. Skin care routine taken care of, Seungkwan changes into a plain tee and shorts, stepping out of the bathroom. He maneuvers himself around a few bandmates to get to his room, avoiding eye contact with Jeonghan, whose eyes seem to sparkle with mischief just a bit more than usual.

Inside his room, Junhui is already passed out on the top bunk, and Chan is nowhere to be found. Seungkwan shuffles over to check his phone, plugged in next to his bed, and grimaces at the notifications on screen.

**kwon soonyoung**

thinking abt me?? ;)

ok actually pls tell me u aren’t doing anything in there

don’t waste it :(

The ‘it’ in question… Seungkwan stifles an exasperated groan, leaving his hyung on Read. He turns his phone on Do Not Disturb, sets it back down, and walks out of the room.

Down the hall, he passes Vernon, who just shoots him a pair of finger guns and a wink. Seungkwan has no idea whose room he’ll be crashing tonight, but it’s clearly not an issue for him.

Not bothering with knocking, Seungkwan opens the door to Soonyoung and Vernon’s room, steeling himself for whatever state he’ll find his dancer hyung in. Seungkwan has to actively ignore the initial disappointment he feels when he sees Soonyoung curled up in bed, scrolling through his phone. He doesn’t look up until the lock clicks, offering Seungkwan a sleepy smile. Without putting his phone down, Soonyoung gestures behind himself with his head. “Hold me for a bit, Seungkwan?”

He’s not sure what he expected when he walked into this room, but it wasn’t an invitation to cuddle. Ah, but don’t get the idea that Boo Seungkwan is a pervert! It’s just, when you’re involved with a man named Kwon Soonyoung, you kind of… assume everything is a ploy to get in your pants.

Seungkwan pads over to crawl over Soonyoung’s form, settling down behind Soonyoung beneath the covers with a sigh. He drapes his arm across Soonyoung’s waist over the sheets, pressing his face into the back of his hyung’s neck. Soonyoung makes a soft noise, readjusting himself in Seungkwan’s embrace.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, the tension wracking Seungkwan’s body starting to settle down into a simmer. Seungkwan breathes in the clean smell of body wash against Soonyoung’s nape, chuckling when his hyung flinches because _it tickles, Kwannie!_

Seungkwan’s on the brink of dozing off in the warmth of Soonyoung’s blankets when a moan jolts him to awareness. He blinks a few times in shock, squinting at Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“Oh…” Soonyoung squirms, breath coming faster. He whimpers into the air, legs kicking out to brush against Seungkwan’s.

How did he not notice Soonyoung’s arm moving? He was obviously trying to be discrete, but how did it take Seungkwan this long to pick up on it?

“Hyung,” he starts, cuts himself off to clear his throat when it comes out hoarse. Seungkwan tries again, “Hyung, what are you doing?”

Soonyoung doesn’t answer right away, the movement of his arm stuttering. “Isn’t it obvious, _ah_ , Kwannie?” he gasps, and Seungkwan tosses the comforter to the end of the bed just in time to see Soonyoung clench up around his fingers, three buried deep inside his cunt. “I can’t stop now,” Soonyoung whines, tossing his head back into the pillow. “Oh, _fuck_ , Seungkwan-ah.”

“How long have you been up to this?” Seungkwan can’t quite keep the sneer out of his voice, covering up the aching arousal that’s ignited him from within.

Fidgeting, Soonyoung flexes his fingers inside himself, panting out a whine into the damp spot on his pillow. “Since, _uh_ , since Vernon left,” he giggles, trailing off into a sigh. Upon further inspection, Soonyoung’s shorts are twisted up around his thighs, and — fuck, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “Hurry up…”

Wide awake, Seungkwan sits up, gripping Soonyoung’s thigh to turn him over on his back. His hyung moves willingly, fingers slipping out with a wet sound that does not help Seungkwan’s raging boner one bit. Legs draped over on either side of Seungkwan’s thighs, Soonyoung arches his back off the bed, rolling his hips up with a breathy whine, grinning crookedly. He’s definitely telling the truth, cunt puffy and visibly glistening with wetness. “Ugh,” Seungkwan grunts, reaching down to palm himself through his own shorts.

Soonyoung’s doing his best to glare at him, but it’s watered down by his flushed cheeks and blown pupils, arousal washing over him at the sight. “Get in hyung already,” he snips, trying to be demanding and failing horribly.

“You know, hyung,” Seungkwan starts, gripping Soonyoung’s knees to spread him wide. “A ‘please’ wouldn’t hurt.”

Soonyoung glares up at him, knocking his knee into Seungkwan’s side hard enough to make the younger let out a soft _oof_. “Come on,” he insists, dragging Seungkwan closer with a heel against his back. Soonyoung strains his neck to lift his head up off the pillow, using his other foot to press his toes into the bulge of Seungkwan’s shorts. He flexes them with a mischievous laugh, watching Seungkwan’s hips stutter and eyebrows furrow. “I could be having a banger orgasm right now, you know.”

Rolling his eyes, Seungkwan reaches down to shove Soonyoung’s foot aside, digging his thumb into the other’s ankle just to be a nuisance. He drags his own shorts down to his knees, balancing awkwardly to toss them off to the side without collapsing onto his hyung.

Leaning over, Seungkwan rummages through Soonyoung’s nightstand, jolting when fingers curl themselves around the head of his cock, collecting the wetness at the tip. He shoots a glare down at Soonyoung, who busies himself with licking his fingers clean with a satisfied smirk.

Soonyoung quietly watches him collect lube and a condom, dragging blunt fingernails over his own stomach absently. He shifts minutely, pressing his thighs together for some relief. Seungkwan’s in the middle of rolling on the condom when Soonyoung huffs loudly, making his head jerk up to see Soonyoung’s fingers have travelled further down south, rubbing circles around his swollen clit. He scoffs. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, _seriously_ ,” Soonyoung snarks, continuing to stroke over the sensitive bud, thighs shaking slightly. “I’m _this_ close to — ah, grabbing a dildo and fucking myself on it.”

Now that’s a visual Seungkwan’s not completely against — but he was specifically texted with an invitation to get his dick wet, and he’s not going to turn such an offer down this far into the game. “I’m done, see? It’s not my fault you expect me to do everything, hyung.”

Shuffling closer between Soonyoung’s legs, Seungkwan takes himself at the base with a soft hiss, lining up the tip. He’s barely pushing forward when he’s suddenly shoved to the side, landing on his back with an embarrassing yelp. Soonyoung towers over him with a grin, way too pleased with himself where he straddles Seungkwan’s hips. He guides Seungkwan into his cunt with a groan, sinking down on him until his ass settles against the other’s hips, shuddering out a sigh at the full feeling.

“What was that about doing everything?” Soonyoung cocks his head to the side, lips curling into a grin when Seungkwan can only grunt in response. He clenches up around Seungkwan with a hum, slowly rocking his hips as he adjusts to the cock inside him. “You know the guys probably heard that.”

His hyung could be so dramatic sometimes. Seungkwan rests his hands on Soonyoung’s hips, looking up at him with pursed lips, cheeks flushed. “They already know we fuck,” he says bluntly, eyebrows furrowed.

Soonyoung has the audacity to look surprised, lifted up halfway off Seungkwan’s cock. “What?” He drops back down, moaning louder than necessary. Taking a moment, Soonyoung shifts a little, cupping a hand over his own crotch to relieve some pressure. He groans, digging the nails of his free hand into Seungkwan’s stomach with a laugh.

“You — that’s exactly why,” Seungkwan hisses, getting a better grip on his waist.

“You’re no fun, Kwannie.” Soonyoung chuckles, starting to bounce on his cock with little punched out moans, giving the younger man no chance to complain about the nickname. “I — mmh, personally don’t care what they do or don’t know.”

This guy seriously doesn’t know how to stop talking. Seungkwan doesn’t say anything in response, watching Soonyoung ride him faster, panting. He flexes his fingers against his sweaty skin, dropping his gaze down to take in the sight of him disappearing inside Soonyoung over and over. He’s a little too aware of the wet squelching noises coming from where they meet, strands of slickness connecting them every time Soonyoung pushes up onto his knees.

Soonyoung’s visibly starting to get a little tired, body ready to call it a day after their packed schedule, but his desire to finish overrules it. He gets this glint in his eye that tells Seungkwan he’s about to cause trouble, and Seungkwan barely has enough time to reach up to slap a hand over his hyung’s mouth before Soonyoung leans backwards. The change in angle makes Soonyoung shout, muffled by the palm of Seungkwan’s hand.

“Fuck,” he moans, digging his teeth into Seungkwan’s thumb. It’s a little gross when Seungkwan realizes he’s slobbering all over him, but he really can’t afford the mortification of being scolded for having loud sex. Soonyoung’s starting to tighten around him more, indicating his approaching orgasm, which leads Seungkwan to realize he’s also not too far behind. His whining sounds like “fuck, right there” from behind his hand but Seungkwan can’t be entirely sure.

Seungkwan’s unoccupied hand drops down to pinch Soonyoung’s clit between his fingers, gritting his teeth when that causes Soonyoung to nearly squeeze his dick off. His hips have started to thrust up on their own accord, chasing both of their climaxes.

The first to finish is Soonyoung, drenching the condom and dripping wetness onto Seungkwan’s crotch as he cums with a loud groan, gnawing on Seungkwan’s wrist. He doesn’t stop riding him, staring down at Seungkwan with blown pupils as he pants for breath. Seungkwan’s not far behind him, choking on a gasp as he jerks his hips up unevenly, spilling into the condom.

Aside from the pair taking a few minutes to catch their breath, it’s silent. Soonyoung is barely holding himself up, propped up with his hands on Seungkwan’s chest. The latter is slowly trying to guide Soonyoung to the side so he can clean up, sticky. Soonyoung eventually dismounts himself with a grunt, unable to hold back his giggle when their disconnect makes an awful, lewd noise. He flops onto his back with a sigh, legs splayed out.

Seungkwan busies himself with discarding the condom and retrieving wet wipes from the drawer. He cleans himself off before throwing the packet onto Soonyoung’s stomach, ignoring his disgruntled “dude”. Pulling his shorts back on, Seungkwan sits down at the end of the bed, hanging his head in his hands. Soonyoung sits up with him, scratching at his exposed stomach. “What? There’s no way my coochie game was _that_ bad.”

“Your — Ugh.” Seungkwan shakes his head, glaring at him from the side. “You’re so loud, hyung. We’re gonna get an earful tomorrow morning.”

Humming, Soonyoung shrugs. “So? Even if we do, who cares? I win, in my book. I got to cum.”


End file.
